An oligodeoxy nucleotide may include an antisense nucleic acid, a small interfering RNA, an aptamer, a microRNA, a DECOY nucleic acid, or the like, which respectively play biological functions thereof according to different effect target spots and mechanisms. The oligodeoxy nucleotide used as a therapeutic drug has been listed in USA. Meanwhile, dozens of drugs are under clinical research. With the progress of biotechnology, drug screening and preparation and other technologies, more and more oligodeoxy nucleotides with specific functions are discovered, and are developed and applied for treating, preventing and diagnosing various diseases.